Love Lives
by Kyra5972
Summary: Just a short OneShot Songfic to “Love Lives Events Of The Heart” by Chad Brock about the trials Ginny and Blaise’s relationship goes through. Set PostHogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is "Love Lives (Events Of The Heart)" by Chad Brock off of his 'Yes!' CD.

Summary: Just a short One-Shot Songfic to "Love Lives (Events Of The Heart)" by Chad Brock about the trials Ginny and Blaise's relationship goes through. Set Post-Hogwarts.

Spoilers: None really. Blaise and Draco never become Death Eaters, though.

A/N: I'm currently working on chapter 5 of Ginny 2 Xtreme, it's like 6 or seven pages long already. I hope to have it out soon, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm moving in like two weeks and hardly have anything packed, which is definitely NOT good, especially considering that the movers are coming on Monday to get our stuff. So hopefully this will hold you over until I can get the next chapter of G2X out.

On to the story, I hope you enjoy it!

**Love Lives (Events Of The Heart)**

_In the birth announcements on the fourteenth page  
__Of the small town daily news  
__It read Lilah Thompson had a baby boy  
__Six pounds at 10:02  
__But they didn't list the father  
__He was carefully ignored  
__No mention of the scuffle in the corridor  
__But the questions still got asked_

Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in the cafeteria of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, it was around 8 in the morning and the had just been delivered their copy of the **_Daily Prophet_**. They immediately flipped to the fourteenth page where the birth announcements were listed. They quickly found what they were looking for, it was the first announcement on the page. It was just a small paragraph, with just the barest of facts. It stated that Ginevra Weasley gave birth to a baby boy at 10:02 the night before. Liam Sirius, as he was named, was a healthy baby, weighing six pounds at birth. The baby's father was ignored, no mention of his name was made, just the way that Arthur and Molly wanted it. Though they both knew that people would be asking questions, especially about the father of Ginny's baby. After all, Ginny had only graduated from Hogwarts five months earlier, meaning that she had been pregnant for the last four months of her last year at Hogwarts.

_At the nurses' station he was close enough  
__To hear her call his name  
__He said, "It isn't fair, but if he knows I'm here  
__Her dad will go insane  
__If there's something you can do about it  
__Would you try  
__I just want to hear our baby cry  
__Even if it's through the glass"_

_**(The night before)**_

Blaise Zabini paced in front of the nurses' station at St. Mungo's. His head shot up as he heard a scream ring out from down the hall, quickly recognizing the voice as belonging to his girlfriend of the past two and a half years, Ginevra Weasley. He stood frozen for a moment, a tortured look on his face as he heard Ginny call his name. 'Merlin, I wish I could be in there with her,' he thought, knowing he couldn't be there since her parents were in there with her, not to mention her six protective older brothers sitting in the hall outside her room.

The former Slytherin looked at the nurse standing behind the counter, "It isn't fair, but if he knows I'm here, her dad will go insane." Another pain-filled scream rang out down the corridor, Blaise's name sounding as though it was being ripped from the youngest Weasley's throat. Blaise blinked back tears before looking pleadingly at the nurse once more. "If there's something you can do about it, would you try? I just wanna hear our baby cry, even if it's through the glass."

The nurse looked at him with sympathy, feeling quite sorry for the young man before her. "I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you much." The nurse told him, causing Blaise to send her a weak smile in thanks.

After another six hours of Blaise hearing his lover screaming in pain and calling out for him and not being able to go to her, Ginny's screams finally died down. Blaise looked up from the chair he was in, lifting his head from his hands, the tortured look still on his face. He looked worriedly towards the door leading to the hall where Ginny's room was located.

A few moments later the door opened and the kind nurse from earlier entered the waiting area and made her way over to him. She gave him a small smile as she approached.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is Ginny okay? The baby?" Blaise asked, starting to panic.

The nurse smiled gently and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Everything is fine. In fact, everything is great. Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy. He was born at 10:02 and weighs six pounds. His mother is doing great, too, she's tired, but that's to be expected. She's feeding your son at the moment. Now, I have to go take your beautiful son over to the nursery. If you want to you can go wait by the nursery so you can see him." She told him.

Blaise gave her a smile and a quick nod before heading to the nursery. Shortly after he got there, he saw the nurse making her way down the hall towards him. As she approached, Blaise moved closer to the door, hoping to get a better look at his son. When the nurse reached the door, she paused for a few moments, letting Blaise get a good look at his new born son. "Hello, Liam," He whispered, as he reached out to his new son, letting the infant grab hold of his finger, a huge grin crossing his face. At the sound of feet coming down the hall, both Blaise and the nurse looked up, spotting a large group redheads heading their way. At the sight of Ginny's older brothers, Blaise blanched slightly, sighing softly as he gently took his finger back from his son, sending one last longing look at the baby, he turned and headed back down the hall.

Blaise sat in a waiting chair just down the hall from Ginny's room, waiting for her parents to leave the room so that he could go in and see the mother of his child. Arthur and Molly Wesley didn't leave their daughter's room until nearly 8 the next morning. As soon as the turned the corner and were out of sight, Blaise was out of his seat and making his way into Ginny's room. "Gin?" He called out softly as gently closed the door behind him.

Ginny blinked her eyes open sleepily. "Blaise? Is that you? How did you get past my parents?" She asked.

The Slytherin smiled at his lover, "Yeah, Gin, it's me. And I just waited for them to leave. Took 'em long enough, too." He told her as he made his way to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"How long have you been here? Have you seen Liam yet?" She asked.

Blaise grinned at the mention of his son. "Yeah, I saw him! He's such a beautiful baby. And I've been here ever since Luna called and told me you were in labor. Gods, I wish I could have been in here with you, but we both know that wouldn't have gone over too well with your family."

Ginny stared at Blaise in shock for a moment. "Good Lord, Blaise! You've been here for eighteen hours! Have you at least slept at all during that time?" She asked incredulously.

Blaise looked a bit sheepish at that. "Well, no, I haven't. There was no way I would have been able to sleep while you were in labor and I didn't want to miss my chance to see you by falling asleep. And actually, I should probably be going before your parents get back or one or more of your brothers decide to come and pay you a visit. I love you, Sweetie. I'll see you soon." With that said Blaise leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss before standing up and making his way to the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Ginny's voice called out to him.

"Blaise? I'm supposed to get out of here tomorrow around noon, would you mind picking me up? I don't want to go home with my parents. I wanna go home with you." She told him.

Blaise smiled, "Sure thing, Sweetie. But you know, we don't really have anywhere to stay. I've been living at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few months. I don't have money for an apartment or anything, what with my mom disowning me and all. But we'll make it work."

"That's fine with me, Blaise. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny told him, blowing him one last kiss as he left the room.

_Oh, once in a while  
__When the odds are against love  
__And all the events of the heart are on trial  
__If somebody gives  
__And leaves the door open  
__To the power of hope and the will to forgive  
__Love lives_

_Three suitcases and a baby seat  
__And their lives were in a car  
__Stealing off to the city where both believed  
__They could make it if they worked real hard  
__Three weeks later they were out of that cheap motel  
__Having dinner at the Taco Bell  
__When he gave her the ring_

Blaise picked Ginny and Liam up the next day around noon. This caused quite an outrage amongst the rest of the Weasley Clan. Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Percy were the most vocal about their disapproval, screaming and causing a scene in the hospital hallway. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stood off to the side, letting their sister make her own decision.

Finally, Bill Stepped forward. "Mum! Dad! Ron, Percy! Leave Gin alone! This is her decision, if she wants to live with the father of her child, then let her." Bill stated. He then turned to his sister. "Gin, I may not like the guy, but it's obvious he loves you, so, if this is what you want I'll support you."

"I'm with Bill on this one. It's up to you Gin-Bug. Just make sure he takes care of you and my nephew, got it?" Charlie said. Ginny smiled at him and nodded.

Fred and George stepped up next, stopping right in front of Blaise. "You had best take care of our sister," Started one.

"If you don't and either she or our nephew gets hurt," Continued the other.

"We'll make you wish you were never born-"

"You have no idea the amount of pain-"

"We can cause! Just be sure-"

"To treat her right." They both finished as one.

Blaise swallowed thickly and nodded. "Of course. I love Ginny and there is no way I'd let anyone hurt her or our son."

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all nodded. Bill stepped up to Ginny. "Remember, Gin, if you need anything we're here for you, ok?"

Ginny nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Thank you," She whispered.

With that, Blaise and Ginny left with their son, heading back to Blaise's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Three weeks later, Blaise had a job working at the Leaky Cauldron and had made enough money to move his small family into an apartment in Diagon Alley. The night that they moved out of the Leaky Cauldron, they went out into muggle London to Celebrate. Not being able to afford much, Blaise took his lover and their son to a Taco Bell for dinner. After they were finished eating, Blaise slid out of his seat to kneel before Ginny. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. As the former Slytherin looked up at his lover he opened the box and held it before Ginny. "Ginevra Weasley, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. You have given me a beautiful son and made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I would be very honored if you would give me the pleasure of having you as my wife. I love you. Forever and for Always. For eternity and a day. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears of happiness slipped unchecked down Ginny's face as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as she practically dove at Blaise, peppering his face with kisses before kissing him square on the lips. "I love you! I love you! I love you! Forever and for Always. For eternity and a day."

_Oh, once in a while  
__When the odds are against love  
__And all the events of the heart are on trial  
__If somebody gives  
__And leaves the door open  
__To the power of hope and the will to forgive  
__Love lives_

_When the preacher said, "If anyone objects  
__Speak now or hold your peace"  
__Every eye in the church turned to watch the man  
__Who rose up from his seat  
__But when he said  
_"_I'm sorry for the things I didn't understand  
__Can I give you to this man"  
__Everybody cried_

A year later Ginny and Blaise stood at the front of a small church, surrounded by their close family and friends. Draco Malfoy stood beside Blaise as his Best Man, while Luna Lovegood stood next to Ginny as her Maid Of Honor. One-year-old Liam, the Ring Bearer, sat in Draco's arms holding a small pillow on which the wedding bands sat. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were sitting in the front pew watching their younger sister with pride.

As the ceremony began, the Preacher said, "If anyone objects, speak now or hold your peace." Every eye in the church turned to stare as a man in the back of the church rose from his seat. Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Luna all stiffen as they recognized the form of Arthur Weasley, Molly, Percy and Ron sitting on the pew next to him.

Arthur stood there with a look of sorrow on his face as he addressed his daughter. "I'm sorry for the things I didn't understand," He said sadly. "Can I give you to this man?" Hearing his words, most of the people in the church started to cried, Ginny included.

Blaise looked at the woman he was marrying, "It's up to you, Love." He whispered.

Ginny stared at her father for a few moments, tears falling down her face, before slowly nodding her consent. At her nod, Arthur made his way to the front of the church and embraced his daughter in a warm hug, whispering apologies in her ear. Pulling back, the Weasley patriarch took his only daughter's hand in his before placing it in Blaise's, whispering a soft "I'm sorry" as he did so. That done, stepped back and watched with a small smile on his face as his youngest child got married.

_Oh, once in a while  
__When the odds are against love  
__And all the events of the heart are on trial  
__If somebody gives  
__And leaves the door open  
__To the power of hope and the will to forgive  
__Love lives_

**Fin**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I had the idea in my head and it wouldn't go away, though I had a bit of trouble phrasing what I wanted to say. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading this, your feedback is much appreciated. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Demon-Childe619**


End file.
